She's Mine
by Princess Zelda-figure skater
Summary: Zelda and Link are best friends who have known each other since they were small. When a new boy called Dark comes along, he drops subtle hints that he likes Zelda. To make it worse, Zelda already has Ghirahim and Vaati chasing her. Link has hidden his true feelings from Zelda but will he tell her now that Dark jepordises their relationship? AU story. Zelink. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She's Mine

**Princess Zelda-figure skater here with my first EVER fanfic (one that's AU) and I really want to know if I should continue this or just leave it, so PLEASE review! I am open to constructive criticism so feel free to do that. But I wouldn't mind if you said you liked this! ;) I will have alternating points of view between Zelda, Dark and Link.**

**Summary:  
****Zelda is a popular girl, she's smart, is pretty and can do almost anything. She has never taken any interest in guys whatsoever and despite all the guys in love with her, she doesn't intend to either. But that's all about to change when a new boy, Dark, who is also quite popular, gives hints to her. Link, Zelda's childhood friend, who is very popular, gets protective of Zelda and conflict rises between all three of them.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Legend of Zelda? HAH! I only own the plot.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Zelda's P.O.V

I woke up to my mum shaking me frantically. Oh no, are you kidding me... I overslept! Suddenly my eyelids shot open as I fumbled for my alarm clock. 7:56 AM. Great. I have to shower, eat, get changed and not miss the bus in under 20 minutes.

I showered (in ten minutes, probably the quickest shower I've ever had), I went downstairs, put a toast in the toaster and sprinted upstairs to change into a hot pink top, and my favorite brown miniskirt. I stuffed the buttered toast into my mouth with a few gulps of orange juice and ran upstairs to plait my golden hair. Yes! I wouldn't be late after all! I ran to the bus stop.

After a few long, dreary minutes the bus came. I walked in to see my best friend, Link. His unruly blonde hair and is azure eyes on his lightly tanned skin looked as if his face was crafted by the goddesses themselves.

I walk over, "Hey Zel," Link says casually.

"Hey Link! I thought I was going to be late today! Did you hear about the new boy coming to our class? He's meant to join us in our first lesson, Hylian History. That's our favorite subject! But I think he's gonna have to sit next to me because the only space in class is next to me. But it'll be alright, since you're on my other side!" I say all in a rush.

"Really? Wow, I hope he's nice. Here, come sit next to me. Do we have Hylian History today? Yay!" He has one of his signature grins on his face.

How I love that grin.. Link is just so kind and caring and cheery! I have NEVER seen him lose his temper or anything. He is always there to protect me from anything.

The bus arrives at school and we get off the bus and start slowly walking to school, letting our imaginations run away with us on what the new boy will be like.

**Sooooo... How was it? Did you like it, love it, hate it, dislike it! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me by reviewing! I will be eternally grateful! Remember to say whether I should continue it or not. If all goes well, I will have an update by this Sunday, and that is a promise! I WILL update a chapter EVERY Sunday, not Saturdays because of my figure skating. PLEASE REVIEW! *flutters eyelashes* Oh yeah, I would also like a Beta Reader! Tell me by PM or in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

She's Mine

**Here's chapter 2 of She's Mine! This one is in Link's P.O.V! I have taken all your points into account, so be ready for longer chapters! Thanks to Anon, ichigoxryou2, Miss Ashlynn, PikaPix52, I'mYourSister (I'll get onto that later) and Bleachshowlover1! These reviews mean so much to me and they really do make me smile! :D Now, about I'mYourSister… My sister went on Fanfiction and found this story, although I don't know how! She reviewed and when I checked my reviews I immediately interrogated her! :P Anyways, onto Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Legend of Zelda, but I don't, so enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Oh, and by the way, in this fic, Sheik is going to be a guy.**

Chapter 2

Link's P.O.V

I check my first lesson and sigh in disappointment. Oh well, better than having Electronics with Scrapper. Thankfully, Zelda and Sheik sit next to me so I don't have to listen to Madame Din rambling on about how no one listens and one day we will all be wishing we DID listen to her. As if anyone of us would regret that! Just then, I realized I had zoned out for a while after Zelda nudged me on the way to algebra.

"Link? Hello?" She clicks a few times before I stop daydreaming. She is right in front of me, catching me to look deep into her indigo eyes.

Zelda then raises an eyebrow, "Link are you okay? Or are you just tired? If you are, then hide behind your book. But I won't cover for you if you get caught!", she says in a sharp whisper.

"Oh… Oh, I'm fine Zelda, just thinking about what Madame Din will chatter about." I say, in a slightly robotic voice.

The bell rings and we both make our trek upstairs when Vaati and Ghirahim stood in our way. Ugh, what do they want now? They all have a crush on Zelda, but the funny thing is that she is completely oblivious to it all!

"What do you want?" Zelda questions, obviously annoyed by the fact that they are standing in front of us.

"Well Princess, we would like you have lunch with us today. Oh, but please refrain from bringing your shrimpy friend along. His presence annoys me and Ghirahim says _he _makes him break out in a rash, and you don't see skin as supple as that now, do we?" Vaati says, pointing at Link.

Oh how I would love to see him die a slow, painful death. And Ghirahim too. A smile creeps up on my lips and Vaati shoots back an evil look.

"Don't you dare call Link shrimpy, okay? And no, I will not-actually NEVER have lunch with you. Also, I would appreciate it if you got out of our way so we can go to class." Zelda states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Anything for you, my princess," Vaati says in sickly sweet voice.

"YOUR Princess? She's MINE! She would choose me any day over you! Look my arms! Lovely aren't they? Doesn't their shape just leave you… breathless?" Ghirahim pauses for a few seconds, before taking his shirt off and showing off his arms. Thankfully no one was in the corridor since Ghirahim and Vaati delayed us. "I know it's hard, but try not to stare Zelda," Zelda scoffs before Ghirahim continues, "Behold! Such beauty! Such pure form! Such exquisite physique! Such stunning features! Yes, I've pretty much got it all." Ghirahim winks at Zelda.

Zelda and I found this chance to go to class and when we were sure no one would hear us on the way, we both burst out laughing at Vaati and Ghirahim!

"No way would I ever go out with either of them!" Zelda tries to say in between bursts of laughter. So she does know after all.

We approached Madame Din's class, bracing ourselves for the interrogation.

"What do we say? The truth or a lie?" Zelda says, breaking the silence. I pause for a few seconds, trying to think of an answer, before I reply. "Don't worry about it. I've got all covered."

We walk into algebra but Madame Din is not in sight. Everyone in class is going crazy. That teacher must be a supply since Madame Din would always keep the class silent. Even Saria, the quiet girl of the class was laughing loudly with her best friend Malon. The supply doesn't even bother asking us where we have been, so we sat down next to Sheik. "Hey guys? Where have you been? What happened?" Zelda explains everything and by the end of it, we are choking on our own laughter. Just then, Headmaster Gaepora walks in. "Zelda, Link, Sheik, would you like to share what you are giggling over?" He says in his booming voice. Killing our laughter abruptly we all replied in unison.

"No sir."

"Good. Now, I came to tell you about Madame Di-" Headmaster Gaepora is cut off when Ghirahim and Vaati come storming into the room, mumbling their apologies to Headmaster Gaepora. "Now, back to where I was, before I was interrupted, Madame Din will not be coming back for a year since she has left on maternity leave."

"I KNEW IT! I told you guys!" Midna muses and we all start cheering at the fact that we won't have to have lessons with her for another year. No doubt, this made Gaepora annoyed but he continued on with his speech.

"We haven't found a teacher to fill her position in yet but until then you have this supply teacher, Zant. He would prefer it is you called him by his first name. Zant, if anyone is misbehaving, just send them to my office."

"Don't worry, I will," a devilish smile creeps up on his lips and with that, Gaepora leaves the classroom. Zant then gave us a strict set of rules that we have to keep to. He scolded us for being badly behaved before Gaepora came in, claiming it was his test to see what would happen if he didn't care.

Since Midna is the gossip girl of our class and she overheard Zelda telling Sheik about what happened with Ghirahim and Vaati, she almost immediately went and told the whole class.

The bell rang again and we all went to Hylian History. Thank the goddesses that Ghirahim and Vaati didn't come in our way again.

"Zelda? Remember the new boy you were talking about? When is he coming in?" I ask.

"I actually don't know. Maybe if we're lucky, he'll join us in this lesson and he could sit next to us since there a space next to me so we could get to know him."

We went into Hylian History and once again, Gaepora comes in, this time, with a boy who looks like the new boy.

"Ahem. Class, this is the new boy joining us. His name is Dark and you should make him feel welcome. Since there is room on Zelda, Link and Sheik's table, they can show you around today." He ushered Dark to our table and went to his office.

**Did anyone like it? I hope you guys did! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, I will probably update on Thursday too! I hope you all enjoyed reading this and that it met your expectations. Don't forget to review! These really mean a LOT to me! I am also open to constructive criticism. T Also, in your review, tell me your thoughts on the Vaati/Ghirahim scene. My sister just started laughing and couldn't stop!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

She's Mine

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 of She's Mine! I'm SO sorry for not updating on Thursday OR Sunday because earlier on in the week, one of my close friends had a heart attack so I have been going to the hospital every day. I'm updating today because she got discharged and don't worry, I will still update this Sunady! :P Remember, this chapter is Dark's P.O.V! Thank you so much to dorkyreader859, Bleachshowlover1, Reyser, hylianprincessZ, TheLegendaryFart, Miss Ashlynn (who has been VERY helpful and inspirational. Also, you should check out her story She Can Move-it's AMAZING!), jazzy, ZeldaPhoenixLegend and DeMoNzMaGiC! These reviews really are motivating and the ALWAYS, without fail, make me smile! xD I'm really sorry if the plot doesn't really progress in this chapter because I want you to get to know the characters a bit more. Oh, also I really need a Beta Reader! The reason I'm not searching for one is because I want one that is actually interested in this story! So if you're still reading with interest and want to be my Beta Reader, PM me! Anyways, here's chapter 3 of She's Mine!**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I didn't own The Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 3

Dark's P.O.V

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I didn't even notice that I was shaking when I reached the deputy head's office. She was a really nice woman. Impa was her name. I knocked on the door. There was no reply for a while. I peeked into the small, translucent window. Impa wasn't in. I decided to take a seat outside when I heard what sounded like someone was showing off. I started to walk where I thought the source of the sound was coming from while trying to make myself not seen. I would've burst out laughing if I wasn't trying to hide myself. There were four people, two boys on one side and a boy and a girl on the other side. The two boys looked like they had the same style. One of the boys had very pale lavender hair with a side fringe. He also had crimson red eyes. He wore what looked like a purple tunic and cape with red shoes and purple cap. He sure liked purple. The boy next to him, I have to admit, had a better sense of style than him although it was still quite quirky. He had onyx eyes, extremely pale skin, white hair with a side fringe too and under his eyes was what I think looked like purple eye shadow. His clothes were even more eccentric; a white shirt with REALLY tight white trousers on it… and when you looked closer you realised there were diamonds cut out. Where on Earth did he buy those? The other boy had dirty blonde hair, azure blue eyes, a green top and tan trousers. Not bad overall. His skin was lightly tanned, unlike the girl next to him – she had a light, dewy complexion. She had beautiful flaxen hair, braided into a fish plait. It seemed like the two boys were fighting over something, the one with white hair took off his white shirt, showing off to everyone his arms. I immediately ran back to Impa's office, on the floor laughing so hard.

I knocked on Impa's door again and she answered it, opening the door.

"Ah, you must be the new boy, Dark, right? Take a seat. Call me Impa. But when the inspectors come it's strictly Ms. Sheikah".

She seemed really kind and caring behind her fierce face. She handed me a planner, with my schedule in it. Then she showed me around one of the buildings of the school, seeing as there was nothing else to do for the rest of the period.

Ten minutes before the period ended, Impa took me to another office. This office looked liked the headmasters office. The luxurious, leather swivel chair was faced the opposite direction so that made me even more nervous. I had to force myself to stop biting my lip, which I NEVER do. A few seconds later, the swivel chair spun round to face us. This headmaster looked firm but a bit like a fatherly figure you could look up to.

"Good morning… Dark, is it?"

I paused for a moment in confusion before overcompensating with my nod.

"I am Headmaster Gaepora and I will take you to your class and introduce you. Right now your class is having Hylian History. We'll go to it now. Thanks Ms. Sheikah, you may leave now."

"Don't make me old! The next time you call me that I won't answer."

We went into the corridor and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Headmaster Gaepora spoke up.

"So Dark, do you have any hobbies? Sport, music, drawing or writing?"

"Yes Sir, I enjoy archery, I play the piano, double bass and electric bass," I murmur back.

"Oh, is that so? You should join the clubs at this school then. You could join our Archery club, which has just opened up, Jammers, for your electric bass and the school orchestra, for your piano and double bass. There are quite a few people in your class who play instruments as well. You should ask them, they're quite nice people; Ghirahim, Vaati, Link and Zelda. Very talented people, just like you"

"Thanks sir. Is this the class?" My voice is a lot more confident than last time.

"So it is. Come along, don't be nervous, I'll make sure everyone's nice to you"

He introduces me to the class and I walk over to Zelda, Link and Shiek's table. They all seemed really nice. They introduced themselves, one by one. I immediately recognize that these are the people in corridor and I look around the class for the other two boys and find them. I'll go to them later.

"Hey there. I'm Shiek," Says a boy with blonde hair and scarlet eyes.

"Hey, I'm Link."

"I'm Zelda. And yes, I may have the same name as the Princess of Destiny but in no way am I related to her! I play the violin, harp, ocarina and piano, Link plays the violin, ocarina and piano, but Shiek is a rebel and plays the saxophone. Do you play anything? If you do, we could all go to the orchestra tomorrow afternoon."

"Uh, yeah sure. I play the piano, double bass and electric bass, so I'll be with you tomorrow afternoon. You guys know my name anyways." I smile and by now I know that I am not nervous at ALL.

"…So do you know who those guys are?" I ask, pointing to Ghirahim and Vaati.

Sheik retorts, "Don't even get us started on THOSE two!"

Link and Zelda murmured accordingly. Hmm… I might have to go up to them myself…

**So did you guys like it? I feel like I rushed this update a little by making it REALLY short but this Sunday's one will be way better! I would REALLY appreciate it if you R&Red! :P I hope you liked it anyway! Also, thanks to anyone that added me to their: story alerts, favorite story, author alert and favorite author! These (and reviews), make me smile so much that both ends of my lips touch my ears! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

She's Mine

**Hi guys! Yesterday I came home to see in my mum's hands there was a kitten! :') I actually cried when I saw him! Also, I'm sorry for not updating when I was meant to, I had a TON of hw to do and I really did want to make this update longer and better! :D Also, I just found out that grandma died right now. :'( I have a few things to say before we get onto chapter 4 of She's Mine: Firstly, I have 702 hits for this story but only 22 reviews! Come on guys, your reviews are my motivation! Secondly, thank you to those who DID review: Reyser, DeMoNzMaGiC, ZeldaPhoenixLegend, Animelover Ari, Bleachshowlover1, ShadowNinja1011 and LEva114. Also, thanks again to Reyser, ShadowNinja1011 and LEva114 for asking to be my Beta Reader and after I update this chapter, I will PM you a few questions about when you will have time or when you will finish looking over that etc. I REALLY do feel bad about having to choose one from you guys. Oh yeah, this chapter is in Zelda's P.O.V! Now, onto chapter 4! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 4

Zelda's

Dark seemed like a nice, caring friend. Shiek pointed out that if you looked closely, Dark and Link looked like relatives. We all laughed at his remark, since Dark has jet black hair, ruby eyes and really pale skin. Whereas, Link has dirty blonde hair, sapphire eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE tell me what's so bad about those two boys there!" Dark pleaded to all of us. Every five minutes he would ask this in Hylian History. Me, Link and Shiek refused to tell him so he decided that he'd go up to them sometime soon himself.

"Class, open up your diaries for homework!" Screeched Mrs Mallara, which made us not only moan about getting homework, but also making us cringe at Mrs Mallara's voice. "Does she EVER get a sore throat from all that shouting?" Everyone laughed at my remark before Mrs Mallara gave us a threatening scare, making our laughter stop abruptly. The bell rung and before Mrs Mallara could give us the sheets we needed, we all ran out of class and went to break. Ilia and Nabooru walked over to me. I had a feeling they wanted to talk to me about something. Ilia and Nabooru are some of my friends. We became friends in Grade 4 when we were put in a group together on a project. But Ilia was always.. A little bitter to me, you could say. "Zelda, we need some help with the math's homework. Can you come over to our table and help us?"

"Uhh.. Yeah sure! Bye Link, Shiek, Dark; I'll see you in Art!"

"See you Zelda," they all replied in unison. I knew that Ilia and Nabooru didn't need help on their math's homework because they didn't even get their books out when I arrived at their table. "So Zelda, what's-"  
"Dark is kind and humorous and I DO NOT LIKE HIM, so by all means, go for him if you really want or force him to commit social suicide by forcing him to join the Mathletes club . Anyway, I have to go now, Midna wants me to hang out with her. Nice talking to you, bye!" I left them with their mouths agape. Whenever a new boy comes in, they ALWAYS ask for a report on him so they can get him into the Mathletes club. Now I'm beginning to question if I really am friends with them anymore, because ever since 6th Grade, they became friends with Marin and Malon, the meanest people in the school. I'm in their good books but ever since 6th Grade, Ilia and Nabooru have been convincing them to hate me, even though I did nothing. But thankfully, Marin and Malon took no notice of what they said.  
I walked over to Midna, my best friend. Even though she is only one person, she is like a flock of Keese swarming around you. She is the biggest gossip girl in our school, Navi after her. Midna's really nice, but sometimes she needs to control herself and know her limits since she ALWAYS gets into trouble with Headmaster Gaepora. Midna looks beautiful, when you look at her from a different perspective. Midna is a Twili, she has fiery orange hair and skin so pale you think it's blue.

"Hey Zel, I heard about what happened with Ghirahim and Vaati. Care to talk about it from your prospective?" Midna flashes a cheeky grin. I groan inwardly before telling Midna what happened in my 'prospective'. "Midnaaaa… All they did was block me and Link's way, Ghirahim took off his shirt and started showing off. That's when me and Link found our chance to get away from them since they weren't really blocking our way anymore."  
"Oh ok then, just wanted to see if there were anymore juicy details that I could spread around. So what's the boy like, Dark?" Midna winks at me.  
"Midna, I don't like him if that's what you're thinking. He's a really polite and discerning guy. He also does music too, so he's got a straight ticket to my favorite list!"  
"Hmmm…I still think you like him. I'm gonna meet him in lunch okay?"  
"Oh please, Midna, he's only a friend!" I retort, but before Midna goes to refill her water I heard her muttering something along the lines of 'For now he's a friend'. "Midna, I heard you!" Before Midna could reply, the bell rang for period 3.

I went to my locker to get my scrapbook for art, only to find that I was sharing my locker with Link this year." Link! I never knew you were sharing lockers with me!" I say in excitement.

"Well, lucky me and you that neither of us got stuck with Ghirahim or Vaati and we're together." He hugs me and before long, someone interrupts us." Well, well, well, looky who it is here..Linky and Princess." Vaati says in sickly sweet voice, which sent shivers down both me and Link's spine. "I thought we've already been over this Vaati, Zelda is MY Princess, not YOURS." Ghirahim mutters in a dark voice. We all shrug it off before me and Link slide out of their wrath and go to Art. Once again we were late. It's ok though, we're Miss Anju's best students anyway.

" Hello, Zelda, Link, you are late today but I'll let it pass since we are in a different room today and you always do excellent work!" Miss Anju gave us a cheery smile and showed us to our seats. I was sitting next to Shiek and Link was sitting next to Ghirahim.-Wait, Ghirahim? Oh, no! I need to make sure there is order between those two. Actually, I'm usually the one that starts these fights so I'll stay away until I really need to restore 'law and order' between them.

**I'm REALLY SORRY about how short this chapter is but I have to leave now cause of my Grandma. The weird thing is, I haven't even shed ONE tear! She's my GRANDMA as well! :S Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, otherwise I'll get into depression, and the last time I got depressed, I got an eating disorder out of it. AND, I won't be able to update on Sunday, and nobody wants that now, do they? So please review! Oh yeah, about the Beta Reader thingy, Reyser, ShadowNinja1011 and LEva114 you might have to wait until Sunday for obvious reasons. Sorry for the inconvenience that I dropped on all of you guys. Thanks and don't forget to review! Oh also, sorry if there were any mistakes because you know why, I couldn't get my sister to read over it for me. Thanks again! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

She's Mine

**Hello, readers! :P I'm SO sorry for not updating for the last 3 weeks, life got in the way; I was training for 1500m, which I came 2nd in and I was training for a swimming gala. I had NO idea I was put in for ALL the events! (Freestyle, relay, front crawl, backstroke, butterfly, breaststroke and dolphin kick) To make matters worse, I do synchronized swimming, not racing swimming! :0 So it was a shock to ALL of us when I came 1st in EVERY event! How? I don't know! So as well as medals, I got tickets to watch men's football Portugal vs Spain at the Olympics! 3 I LOVE PORTUGAL! (Crisitiano Ronaldo too ;) ;D –congrats to him on his marriage! :D ) But school's finished so updates WILL be on time! And sorry about the confusion over Nabooru and Ilia, it'll all be explained in this chapter! I am completely aware of Sheik's misspelling in the last chapter, I will edit everything when I finish this story. I will send the PM questions today to those who wanted to be my beta reader today. Thanks to ZeldaPhoenixLegend, ShadowNinja1011, hylianprincessZ, LEva114, TheLegendaryFart, Reyser, DeMoNzMaGiC and Zelink4eva123 for reviewing! I really do appreciate these reviews! :D She's Mine has reached 1,053 views! :0 I want this chapter to reach 40 reviews until my next update, so PLEASE R&R! Remember, I am always open to constructive criticism, just don't flame! This chapter is Link's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Link's P.O.V

Ughhhhhh, Miss Anju put me next to Ghirahim! She KNOWS that we don't get along. This is what annoys me about teachers. Even when they try to break up fights between us, they STILL put us together. How did they come up with THAT bright idea? I walked over to Ghirahim, deciding not to talk to him. I brought out my art book and my sketching pencils, not uttering a word. Ghirahim broke the silence.

"Why are you, of all people, sitting next to me, Sky Child?" How I loathed that name, Sky Child. "Ghirahim, if it was up to me, I would've sat MILES away from YOU."

"Amen!" The whole class, apart from Vaati and Miss Anju, shouted out. We all immediately broke out into an unstoppable laughter. Ghirahim just stood there, speechless, unable to throw anything back towards us. When all the laughter died away, Miss Anju got on with the lesson.

"Class, today we will be improving on our tone. Get all your charcoal pencils out." We all did as she said. While we were all engrossed into Miss Anju's lesson, Ghirahim spoke up.

"That was very funny, Sky Child, what you did," Ghirahim said with an intangible, heavy hint of sarcasm. "You know Zelda doesn't care for you at all. I mean, why did she hang out with Ilia and Nabooru? After 6th Grade, they would have no reason to hang out together. Unless she's actually working against you…" I took no notice of his bitter theories. Zelda WOULD have no reason to hang out with Ilia and Nabooru after what happened in 6th Grade.

It was at the end of year party and we all wanted our party to be on a ferry. With all the car washes and fairs we did, we gathered up enough money to have a ferry party. On the party, me and Zelda were dancing together and it was very obvious that Ilia and Nabooru were emitting envious vibes. When it was time for the orchestra to perform, me and Zelda went to the rehearsal room to get our violins before making our way to the deck where everyone would be performing or dancing. When we got to the deck, the orchestra tuned their instruments to the same note. Zelda and I started with our duet, before the whole orchestra came in to perform The Princess' Lullaby. When we finished it, me and Zelda stayed on the deck, just playing around with our violins before Ilia went up to Zelda. She asked Zelda to teach her the basics of violin. Zelda reluctantly agreed, since she had just gotten this violin. It was a very expensive one because it was 150 years old so I could understand why she was unwilling to trust Ilia with her violin. Zelda handed Ilia her violin and it sounded like she was strangling a poor horse. Before long, she broke the A string. Zelda went ballistic, chasing Ilia on the deck. Ilia was claiming that she didn't do it, although everyone knew it was her fault. Then it got out of hand. Ilia was pulling Zelda's hair and Zelda did the same. A teacher came along and broke the fight up, everything was fine after that. Until Ilia saw me and Zelda trying to repair her violin. She ran up to both of us, grabbing Zelda's arm, dragging her to the rails of the deck. I protested violently, but it was futile. Ilia threw Zelda off the deck into the sea. When the teachers found out, they all brought Zelda back on to the ferry and the party was over. She was immediately sent to hospital with hypothermia. She stayed there for weeks, I visited her every day. Ilia was given a 5 week suspension for the next year. Once the suspension was over, it only took a few days before they had a mutual friendship again. They really did confuse everyone. Zelda told me that Nabooru and Ilia didn't like me because Zelda was always with me and that Nabooru and Ilia had a crush on me. Oh well, I'd ask her about it later.

"Oh go be sword Ghirahim! Has anyone told you that you look exactly like the King of Evil's servant from our history textbooks?" I really didn't want it to come to this, but I had to do this.

"Oh really? You look exactly like…Uh oh.." Ghirahim shot back, realizing I looked like a replica of The Hero of Time. Instead, he wanted to end this with a fight.

"Ghirahim, would you like to tell the class what I just explained?" Miss Anju said, knowing that Ghirahim did not listen to a word she said throughout the lesson.

"Ummm..Errrr.. You need to bring out your charcoal pencils?" Ghirahim had no idea what he was saying.

"Nice try Ghirahim, you have detention with me after school. If you don't turn up to it you will have a weeks worth detention the next day. Bring over your school diary, now." Miss Anju said in a sharpish voice. Ghirahim trotted over to Miss Anju, his head hanged in shame while giving his diary to Miss Anju.

"Ok class, time to pack up, it's 3 minutes until lunch break!" Miss Anju announced, and all the class let out a sigh of relief since we'd get out of Miss Anju's long lecture. The bell rang and we all ran out of the class, making our way to the canteen. I met up with Zelda, Sheik and Dark.

"So what are you gonna eat today?" I asked Sheik. Sheik loved his food. He was a real connoisseur when it came to food.

"Well… I'm gonna eat the beef lasagna with garlic bread. To drink, I will take a coke." Sheik also had and obsession with coke. He would go out of this way to make sure he gets his 'daily supplement' as he says.

"What about you two, Zelda, Dark?"

"I don't know yet," Zelda replied, slightly confused at what to get.

"I don't trust canteens; the last time I had food with this company, I got food poisoning, so I've brought a packed lunch ever since." We were all taken aback by Dark's reply. This canteen, unlike most canteens had delicious food! None of us pressed him for more information though, we just got our food and met at the table.

"So how was art, Link? I saw Miss Anju put you next to Ghirahim!" Zelda broke the silence.

"It was ok, but I got him into a detention so I guess he's gonna want a fight sometime soon." A pit began to form in the bottom of my stomach, I immediately lost all appetite for my panini, so I went over to throw it in the bin. Just as I turned around from throwing away my food in the bin, I was met with Ghirahim's face right in front of mine.

"What do you want Ghirahim?" I say, trying not to show my anxiousness.

"Well I don't know… What do you think? I only lack mercy, so I guess we are going to have to fight, right here, right now," Ghirahim states with a devilish grin. This was either going to be a physical fight or a food fight. Before me OR Ghirahim could make a move, Zelda took her soup, tiptoed over to Ghirahim, and spilled it all over Ghirahim. Ghirahim turned around to see who it was. Ghirahim was in shock.

"P-Princess? WHY did you do that? I thought I was your friend!" Ghirahim looked betrayed. Not being able to keep it in, I burst out into an unstoppable fit of laughter. That's when Ghirahim got annoyed and threw Jell-O at me.

"This means WAR!" Me and Zelda replied in unison. Almost immediately Sheik came up to Ghirahim with Dark's whipped cream for his strawberries. He smothered it in Ghirahim's face. Ghirahim threw his stew at Sheik. Unfortunately for Zelda, Sheik dodged it, being the 'ninja' he is, and it splashed on Zelda's beautiful flaxen hair. She gave Ghirahim a cold stare, before going to the Slush Puppy machine and filling up as many cups as she could, passing them to Sheik so both of us could get Ghirahim back. At this point the whole school was throwing their food at Ghirahim, getting their own back from all those years that Ghirahim was getting on their nerves. Even Vaati was laughing, although he was trying to be loyal to his friend. When we all ran out of food to throw at Ghirahim, we all retired to our seats, despite being caked in food.

"WHAT in the Sacred Realm happened here?" Headmaster Gaepora bellowed, making us all jump. We hadn't even realized when he came in.

"Who started this all?" None of us spoke up or made any gesture. "Well, if no one wants to tell me, I'm staying here after school until 5 pm. I don't mind waiting until then for the people to own up." No one wanted to waste their precious time at school. So everyone accusingly pointed fingers at me, Zelda, Sheik, Ghirahim and Dark. "Right, thank you for telling me. Well, since you're all covered in food, I might have to send you all home. I'll get reception to call your parents about this. Link, Zelda, Ghirahim, Dark, you'll all have to meet me at my office tomorrow half an hour before school starts. Oh, anyone who has a detention after school today must go to it." He dismissed us all, apart from those who had detentions.

* * *

"So, what shall we do? Zelda, Midna, are you going shopping with Malon, Saria and Ruto?" Before Midna could reply, Zelda did.

"We do like Malon and Saria, but Ruto is unbearable! She has a tantrum when there isn't something in her size, she won't stop chattering about her fantasy of being engaged to you and Ghirahim and she's such a BAD gossip girl! Plus, I'd rather spend this time with all you guys. So shall we go to an ice cream shop? How about Lon Lon's? Malon's dad owns it."

"WHAT? I never knew she liked me! Oh well, no one can deny my impeccable good looks!" I flashed a wink at Zelda and rolled her eyes, but her cheeks flushed crimson. I love when she blushes. It may sound weird but luckily for me, she is easily flustered! I do like bringing out the vain, arrogant side in me, Sheik says it makes all the girls' hearts flutter!

"Link we all know that you're charming but I want ice cream, so Lon Lon's or not?" Midna snapped, to save Zelda from anymore embarrassment.

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p'. We all rushed over to the crossing, only to find it was being removed. That meant we had to cross a main road without getting run over. I knew me, Zelda and Sheik could do it. I wasn't really sure about Midna and Dark though. Before I knew it, Midna grabbed Zelda's hand and ran across the road, shouting "I deem it safe to cross the road!" Without thinking, me and Sheik sprinted across the road. A few seconds later, Dark walked over to us.

"There are traffic lights over there which you can cross at, you know." Dark told us.

"Ohhhh," we all chorused in shame. Midna led the way to Lon Lon's. We all went in and ordered our ice creams. The person at the till looked bored and forlorn.

"Hiiiiiiiii. My name is Peatrice, what ice cream do you want?" Peatrice said in the most boring tone of voice I've ever heard.

"I'll have 2 scoops of chocolate ice cream!" Me and Zelda told Peatrice in unison. Our favorites are chocolate ice cream! We both blushed and looked away while everyone else ordered.

"Excuse me, there's only enough chocolate ice cream for 2 scoops." Peatrice said to our dismay.

"Ummmm… Give us 1 scoop each then!" I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"We only have 1 bowl left, there are no cones either. It seems all the kids from your school came here and had ice cream. So you're both gonna have to share." Both me and Zelda flushed the darkest shade of red by now.

"W-We can share, right Link?" Zelda told me with hesitance. Too embarrassed to say anything, I nodded and gave the money for the ice cream. I noticed Midna kept on winking at Zelda, while Zelda could do nothing to defend herself. Peatrice gave us our chocolate ice cream with two spoons in it. We both ate it silently, devouring each spoonful until it came to the last tiny bit of ice cream left.

"You have it, Zelda, I'm stuffed!" I told her, in attempt to be chivalrous.

"No really-"

"Zelda, I can dab it on your nose if you like!" I cut her off.

"But Link!" Zelda retorted, that didn't stop me from putting ice cream on her nose. She took some off her nose and put it on mine. I playfully punched her and received a soft slap in exchange.

"Guys, cut the lovey scene there!" Midna muttered while Dark threw us tissues in agreement. We all went out of Lon Lon's and made our way home. Midna was the only one who separated from our ways. Since my house is really close to the school I left them the earliest.

"Bye Zelda, Dark, Sheik!" We all came in for a group hug and parted after a minute or so. I walked on over to my house when an idea struck me. I ran back up to them. "Hey why don't we all hang out and play video games?" They all nodded in agreement and rushed to my house.

* * *

**I hope you guys were satisfied with the length of this chapter! Please tell me what you thought about the length and other aspects of this chapter that you liked! Reviews are really appreciated, so is constructive criticism! Remember, the aim for this chapter is to get 40 reviews! ;) The beta reader questions ARE coming! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers! I hope you found the last chapter interesting, the reviews seemed like it! XD This update is SO late because I have had a serious case of writers' block, I knew what I wanted to do, I just couldn't put it in the way I wanted, so I ended up writing this chapter 3 times before I was half pleased with this one. Oh well, I hope you like it! :3 I FINALLY have a Beta Reader! Thanks to Reyser (and for the beta read :D ), GlissGirl99, sandycorandy, ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, hylianprincessZ, DeMoNzMaGiC, erico637, Sage of Storms, 15, BlueFrenchHorn97 and LightWorldMidna for reviewing! And adding me to your alerts and favourite list! It really means a lot to me and also made me smile! This is in Dark's P.O.V so this is your chance to get to know him more! ;) I want to make this chapter longer than the last so you get that opportunity. Oh, and story recommendations are at the end. Anyways, without further ado, chapter 6 of She's Mine!  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. (Although I wish I did)**

**. . .**

Chapter 6  
Dark's P.O.V

Zelda, Sheik and I were at Link's house. When we got into his house, we all breathed a sigh of relief that no one was home. After what happened today, I don't think we should've been acquainted with Link's parents, especially since I would make a really bad first impression.

That's the thing with me, I make a good first impression and in front of the teachers. I only let my true personality out in front of my close friends but I'm not sure who they are at the moment. I mean, I still have to get to know those two weird creepy guys in my class.

But I don't want to leave Zelda, Link, Sheik or Midna. They are really kind, down to Earth people. Zelda was so helpful to me today. I probably blushed whenever she was near me. I have to admit, she is breathtaking. I have never seen anyone like her. She has the brains, personality, looks and wittiness. I don't know why, but by the second, I seem to like her more and more...although she does seem quite close to Link.

I don't want to ask anyone about it; I may look like a stupid and desperate person to them.

"Dark?" Sheik was chorusing numerous times before I manage to snap out of my thoughts.

"Uhh, yeah, what do want?" I am still a little dazed with all the drama going on in my head.

"This is the LAST time I'm saying this, ok? Do you want to play on the Wii, hang out or...let's make this interesting-Twister!" Sheik gives me a devilish smile at the mention of Twister.

"But Sheik, Zelda always wins because of her gymnastics and flexibility!" Link whines.

Zelda does gymnastics? Well, you learn something new every day, don't you?

"Oh please! I always get stuck under you guys! Then, when either of you can't take it anymore, you both topple over me. Do you know how heavy your weight is combined in contrast to mine? I'm not calling any of you fat or anything, but think about what I have to endure! Otherwise, I quite enjoy Twister." Zelda winks at us, in attempt to make Link and Sheik feel better.

I plan to make this even more interesting.

"I wanna play Twister!" I give them a puppy face, and they sigh before agreeing.

Just when Link begins to get the Twister mat and dice, the door bell rings. I sincerely hope that it isn't Link's parents, but thankfully it isn't.

A girl bounces upstairs with a big grin on her face. A few seconds of awkward, tense silence pass before she speaks.

"Well, since my brother isn't going to introduce me, I will. Hi, my name is Aryll. Link is my older brother, unfortunately. I heard you're playing Twister! I'm not in the mood for it, so I'm just going to roll the dice and make sure no one's cheating." Aryll tells me in a cheerful tone, whilst receiving a soft slap from Link.

"Hi, I'm Dark. I just moved schools! Uhhh, I don't know what else to say!" I turn away in embarrassment. Aryll just smiles at me, before running off to get the Twister mat and dice. Aryll has blonde hair, put into pig tails with a fringe. She also has dark brown eyes, with a constant toothy grin on her petite face. She doesn't look that much like Link. When she comes back, we all help lay out the mat onto the wooden living room floor.

"Ok, I'll do it in this order: Zelda, Link, Dark then Sheik," Aryll says, beaming with excitement.

Aryll rolls the dice and watched as it lands on red. Zelda immediately puts her left foot on red whilst Aryll rolls the dice for Link and I.

Before I know it, we are all rooted into the game. We had done 5 rounds of rolling the dice, and to say we are all in awkward positions would be an understatement.

Zelda, as usual is stuck at the bottom layer. It was then Link, Sheik and I. Link is just hovering above Zelda's legs, as if he is going to sit on her lap. I take note of this with annoyance. Link and Zelda's arms are intertwined with Sheik's leg interrupting it.

I am about to do a bridge over them while Sheik's backside is shoved right in my FACE!

My nose is actually touching it and despite how much I try, his bum keeps on revisiting my face! I don't want to make that situation public so I just stay quiet. Two more rounds went by before Sheik accidentally kicks my foot, causing me to topple over everyone.

I get up, and Sheik is taking his time. Somehow, after Sheik falls on top of Link, it forces Link to give Zelda a peck on her lips. They both flush the darkest shade of red before Zelda quickly turns her head away to the mat.

"Awwww, Sheik man! Why did you do that?" We all cry accusingly to him.

"The game got too hard! You can't blame me for that. Plus, I think my rear was in Dark's face so I relieved him of it. Oh and by the way, the reason it took me so long to get off you Link, was because you and Zelda look so darn cute when you kiss and blush! "Sheik admits. A very annoyed Link and Zelda approach Sheik, kicking and slapping him while Aryll chortles.

"Oh, so you knew? Thank Nayru!" I throw my arms up and sigh in exasperation from being stretched out in Twister. Everyone laughs in response and Aryll goes to the kitchen to get us all a refreshing glass of lemonade. When she comes back, I feel a soft, thrumming vibration in my pocket. I pull my phone out to see my mum has texted me:

_**Dark, where are you? It's 7 pm now and you haven't come home yet. The school said they closed down so you should be home early. Do you want me to pick you up?**_

I gasp at how quickly the time had passed. It seems only ten minutes ago that we came into Link's house. I quickly reply:

_**No, mum I'll make my own way home. Thanks anyway.**_

"Guys, I'm gonna leave now, it's getting a little late," I tell everyone, and they all just groan in response.

"But Dark, you only just got here! And you haven't even tried my signature lemonade!" Aryll gives me a puppy dog face, and as much as I want to try the lemonade, I didn't want to keep her waiting because my mum can get REALLY worried. Once, I came home half an hour late and she went crazy-I came home to see her washing the plants!

"I know, I wish I could stay but my mum freaks out when I come more than an hour late. See you later!" Link and Zelda are too busy beating up Sheik for what he did, so I don't expect a reply from them. I dash to the door and walk out, only to see that it was pitch dark outside.

How could it have become this dark already? I walk down to the crossing- only to see Ghirahim and Vaati, the two 'weirdos' as everyone callsthem.

"Oi, new boy, what's your name?" The one with purple hair calls out to me. I don't want to talk to them right now and try to walk away, hopefully unnoticed.

"Do you really think walking away is the right thing to do, foolish boy?" The other one says. Before I know it, one of them came up to me and yanks the collar of my top.

"Ermmm..Uhhhh," is all I manage to utter.

"What is your name?" They both holler at me.

"It's Dark. What do you want with me?" I try to muster up all my courage.

Surely these two people can't make me feel intimidated?

"Oh, that's your name," the purple clad boy scoffs in disgust. I shrug it off.

"Stop being so rude! He likes Zelda too, you know! He should be part of our devious plan- oh, how rude of me, my name is Ghirahim and this other person here is Vaati," Ghirahim gives me a devilish smile which sends unpleasant shivers down my spine.

"Oh, really? In that case you are definitely my friend!" Vaati gives me a big smile.

"Well we don't want to keep you too long, we'll start on our plan tomorrow," Ghirahim says to me. _Thank the Goddesses! I thought I'd be here forever!_

"Well...Bye!" I walk away as quickly as possible.

**. . .**

When I reach home, my mum besieges me with a ton of questions.

"Dark, are you ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Did you have a safe journey home?"

"I heard there was a food fight, were you involved in it?"

"MUM! It's not 20 Questions, ok?" I sigh in exasperation and go up to my room. I feel bad for snapping at my mum but I'm not bothered to go down and apologise.

I just lie there on my bed, letting my mind wander to wherever it wants to go.

Then I stumble across the thought of Zelda. What could Ghirahim have possibly meant by his devious plan? I want to tell Zelda how I feel, but I don't want to ruin anything.

Slowly, slowly, but surely, my eyelids flutter, and I eventually give in to a long, heavy sleep.

**. . .**

"Dark, wake up! I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just worried about you. Come on, you'll be late for school! I've even made pancakes for you, it's your favourite!" My mum says in a cheery tone and winks at me. When I hear the mentioning of pancakes, I shoot up straight out of bed and gave my mum a hug while ushering her out of my room at the same time.

I get dressed as quickly as I can, and dash downstairs clumsily.

I stumble into the kitchen and get my breakfast ready. I put a LOT of honey on my towering layers of pancakes and eye it with a silly, satisfactory grin plastered on my face.

I sit down, wolfing this delectable meal down as fast as I can while trying not to choke. Once I finish, I bounce back upstairs to brush my teeth before getting out of the house for school.

I get to school, not knowing what to expect from Ghirahim and Vaati. I don't really want to run into them at all today, but Ghirahim is very persistent. I spot Sheik from the corner of my eye and I walk over to him.

"Hey-"

"HEY, DARK!" Sheik cuts me off as he comes running to me excitedly. I quickly step away from him in a futile attempt to avoid his bear hug.

"You should've stayed longer at Link's house! I got Link and Zelda together again! Although it did result in me getting beat up by both of them, but being the ninja I am, I got out of it as quickly as they came to me," Sheik says with a toothy grin.

For a strange reason, a pang of jealousy clouds my mind_. _

_Do I like Zelda? Well she is-No! Shut up, shut up! She's friendly with Link! Always has been, always will be. When I tell Zelda how I feel? Should I even?_

I snap out of my train of thoughts and reply to Sheik,

"Haha, I wish I was there to see you getting beat up!" I chortle. The bell rings for first period and we slowly make our way to Ancient Hylian.

**. . .**

Sheik and I are greeted by our Ancient Hylian teacher Mr. Rauru Sage. He is a kind, gentle man but can be stern and horrible when he wanted to.

Most of the teachers here prefer it when we call them by their first name, which is a little bit hard for me to get used to because in my old school, we were supposed to address the teachers by either 'Miss', 'Mrs', or 'Mr'.

During class, Ghirahim keeps gazing at me manipulatively. And to top it all off, Vaati keeps giving me creepy smiles.

As I inwardly cringe, Rauru gives me a sympathetic look even though he has absolutely _no_ idea in the least about what is going on.

To be honest, I don't either; I make a mental note to ask Ghirahim to enlighten me about his 'devious plan'.

"Dark! Psst, Dark! Why are you staring at Ghirahim? Hurry up, cause Rauru's gonna be on our case soon," Sheik whispers to me hastily.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'll tell you after class, 'kay?" I whisper back, and turn my attention back to Rauru, who is happily droning on about how we should always use the correct tense.

"So Dark, are you going to tell me about what was going on with you and Ghirahim in class?" Sheik asks me.

"Ugh, it's really complicated. When I came out of Link's house yesterday, Ghirahim and Vaati called me. I knew I had to steer away from them, but Ghirahim yanked me and dragged me into this plan that he's meant to explain to me later on today. Ack, here he comes!" I explain. I am beginning to tense up at the sight of Ghirahim and Vaati.

"Well, well, look who it is here, Dark and Sheik," Ghirahim muses in a sickly, sweet voice. Before I know it, Ghirahim grabs my arm viciously and drags me out of the building.

Sheik speaks to defend me from being taken away,

"Ghirahim, what do you think you're doing?" Ghirahim lets go of me, and I findthis a perfect opportunity to run from his grasp.

I just forget about one thing- Vaati is guarding the door. As soon as he sees me making a run for the exit, he caught my arm and held me hostage.

"Listen, Dark doesn't like you or Link. He wants to be with us. So you won't tell anyone about this, ok?" It's as if Ghirahim is shooting daggers as he speaks to Sheik.

Before I manage to say anything, Sheik's anger flares up. He suddenly delivers a savage punch to Ghirahim's face and kicks him to the floor angrily.

Ghirahim stays there until Sheik leaves the room in a fit of rage, which is quite peculiar since I thought that Ghirahim would beat Sheik up real bad for that.

Ghirahim just gets up, as if nothing had happened. There is a tangible tension between all of us, although I couldn't find any reason why. I decided to break the silence,

"So, uhh, where are we going?"

"We're going out of school," Vaati shoots back. I stiffen.

_Am I going to be bunking? On my second day of school? Should I just go with the flow, or wriggle out of this... I think I'll wait and see what happens._

"How long will we be out for?" I ask dumbly.

"What do you think? We're not just going out for five minutes! We'll be skipping the whole day!" Ghirahim states in a matter-of-fact tone. I decide not to say anything.

**. . .**

"Wait, WHAT?!" I exclaim. I have not been listening to Ghirahim and Vaati's plans since the moment we got out of school.

"Din dammit, won't you listen for once?! Vaati, you explain," Ghirahim sighs in exasperation, leaving me perplexed.

_Sweet Nayru, this guy really lacks patience. But I really should've been listening..._

"You're meant to get close to Link, Zelda, Midna and Sheik. When they gain your trust, talk to us and we'll tell you part two of our plan," Vaati hisses in annoyance.

"Well, what's part two then?" I am tired of being left in the dark.

_If they think they can use me as a pawn in their plan, they have another thought coming!_

"We just want to keep Zelda for our own! We don't know if we should kidnap her or put her in a tiny room until she admits her love for us," Ghirahim gives me a devilish smile.

_She'll admit her non-existent love to you, that's what!_ I mentally scoff.

"Well, what about me? Are you just going to use me?" I snap. Anger has been boiling up inside of me, and I just have to let it all out.

"Calm down, ok? Well, you like Zelda too, don't you? That should answer your question then," Ghirahim answers in a calm tone I never knew he possessed.

I look at my watch to see what time it was.

_School had finished already? That meant that everyone would be out. It would not be nice if I stumbled into Midna, Sheik, Zelda or Link._

"Hey, school has-"

"Dark? What are you doing here with these people? You skipped school!" Zelda, Link, Midna and Sheik tell me in unison.

Before I can even reply, Ghirahim grabs my wrist and sprints away, Vaati following after us. They all attempt to follow, but we eventually lose them.

"Dark, Vaati, go home. Dark, get onto the plan tomorrow, ok? We won't talk at all until you have their trust. Got it? Good. Bye!" Ghirahim seems to be in such a rush.

_How am I meant to explain to everyone what just happened today? Meh, I'll think about it tomorrow._

**. . .**

I gulp and shuffle into the school uncertainly.

Now I would have to come up with an excuse for Zelda, Link, Midna AND Sheik.

The second I went in, Zelda walks up to me, a frown etched on her face.

"Why were you out of school yesterday? Hmmm? What about Vaati and Ghirahim? We told you to stay away from them! Explain!" Zelda points a finger at my chest, and looks me straight in the eye, intimidating me even more.

_Now, what would I come up with? It would have to be good enough for Zelda to believe it._

**. . .**

**Once again, thanks to Reyser for beta-ing this! You are amazing! What did you think? I didn't really like the way I ended this, but oh well. Don't forget to review! ^.^ I would greatly appreciate it and hand you a big, humongous, cookie. Oh, and the Twister scene is from my experience, I always get stuck under everyone -_-**

**Question of the chapter: What was your favourite bit?**

**Chapter 7 is on its way!**


End file.
